The Fab Three: A Doctor Who fanfiction
by smithtylernobleandpond1995
Summary: On her second trip in the TARDIS Melinda and The Doctor land in Liverpool 1960 and meet future beatle Paul McCartney who has been having strange dreams will the world be taken over by the Zygons?


I decorated my room and it had posters and it looked like my old room back at home!  
I was wearing my top with sneakers on, jeggings and my pink pumps, I also had my hoodie if it was too cold!  
"Doctor?"  
"What?"  
"Come here!"  
He came into my room and looked around.  
"What do you think then Doctor?"  
"Wow it looks great! Sarah had it similar to this you know!"  
"Thanks. Who's Sarah?"  
"Oh an old companion of mine, most companions have this room when they travel with me we should see her sometime it would be good!"  
"Oh right I it you mean Sarah Jane Smith the journalist? She writes some brilliant stories you know oh I'd love to meet her!"  
Then I heard a loud rumble and I fell over.  
"What was that?"  
"I think we've landed."  
"Yes but where?"  
"I dunno yet let me check."  
I went downstairs and I grabbed my hoodie because it started to become chilly "Has the heating gone off or something?"  
"Yes it is becoming rather chilly, come old girl what's the matter with you?"  
"Oi who are you calling an old girl? Oh the TARDIS."  
"Haha yes! right lets take a look on the scanner to see where we are!"  
"Doctor that's Liverpool, it is isn't it?"  
"Yes it is Melinda! come on then lets investigate!"  
We step out of the TARDIS and I step into something nasty!  
"Eww when's Liverpool so muddy? we're not in the middle ages are we?"  
"Ermm... No its just dog poo. No I think we're in 1960."  
"Ohh god! great! if we're in 1960 then The Beatles are living here aren't they?"  
"Don't worry about it I've got a tissue so you can get it off! Yes your precious Paulie is here!"  
"Thanks now at least I don't smell of dog shit! I bet I look like a right nana in these clothes! Yayy maybe we could visit him?"  
"Yes that's good! Yeah you do a bit, well next time choose suitable clothes! Oh do we have to?"  
"Thanks well I didn't know we were gonna land in the 1960's now did I? Yes and don't worry I know where he lives just don't know where exactly."  
"Yes that's true! Ok then where does he live then?"  
"20 Forthlin Road so where exactly are we in Liverpool? because we're not in the city centre are we?  
"I'm glad you know! Umm... well I think its the very rough part of Liverpool to be honest! no we're not."  
"Yeah I know these things! Ohh great so do you know the way there?"  
"Well yes, no ummm... I think so yeah, follow me!"  
He went off in front as usual!  
"Oi wait for me! so ok then what's the story for visiting Paul then? Oh we thought we'd visit you Mr McCartney for some tea and scones!"  
"Well I could be a Doctor checking on Paul! haha no I've got some physic paper!"  
It looked like credentionals, he explained that it showed the person what they wanted to see but it wouldn't affect geniuses and people with basic physic training. "That's quite clever doctor! so come on then are we near yet?"  
"I know. Well I'm not sure."  
"So in a word we're lost?"  
"Well ummm... Yes we are lost."  
"Hold it isn't it there?"  
I looked closer and there it was, the childhood home of Paul McCartney, where it all began.  
"Haven't you ever been on a magical mystery tour and been in it?"  
"Yeah course I have! its owned by the natural trust now and we're going to see what it actually looks like!"  
"I know Doctor! I do read you know! well this is it I'm going to meet the cutest beatle in existence!"  
"Well you are a crazed fan after all! you ready?"  
The Doctor knocked on the door and Paul's dad answered the door.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Doctor John Smith and this is my assistant Nurse Jones, can we come in?"  
"Ohh I was wondering where you'd got to! did you get lost? Oh yes of course! Paul's upstairs if you want to look at him!"  
I looked at The Doctor and smiled when he said that.  
"Oh yes sorry yeah we did, Liverpool's a big place! could you tell me what's wrong with him and Nurse Jones will examine him won't you?"  
I was busy admiring the house and looking around.  
"Oh yeah course I will!"  
I went upstairs and Jim kept on looking strangely at me, probably the clothes that I was wearing! I eventually found Paul's room, I heard Buddy Holly playing and knocked the door. He didn't seem to hear so I knocked again, louder.  
"Who is it?"  
I took a while to reply but I told him who I was.  
"I'm Nurse Jones I'm here to examine you can I come in?"  
"Ohh ok come in!"  
"Thank you."  
I closed the door behind me, I saw Paul had that teddy boy cut and was wearing his leather jacket doing some work.  
"So do you think I've gone mad?"  
"Now why would I think that? So what's wrong with you then?"  
"I keep on having nightmares about monsters and this is gonna sound mad but I don't see my mates for like a few days they come and they're well not themselves and they can't play what they could play a few days ago!"  
"I see. When do you have these dreams? Oh right you mean John, George and Pete is Stuart in your band?"  
"Well its usually early in the morning like 4:00 and I can't get to sleep! How do you know who's in my band and yes Stuart's in the band."  
"I see ok well Doctor Smith will be up in a minute he's just talking to Jim about your condition and that, what do these monsters look like Paul? Oh long story."  
"Ohh ok my Dad thinks I've gone insane you don't think I've gone insane do you? well they've got tenticals and they're shapeshifters."  
"Maybe he thinks you're taking the dreams too seriously? After all dreams aren't real! My opinion doesn't matter now does it? Right so they look like dodgy octopuses and shapeshift?"  
"I suppose so but loads of people near us are going missing and reappearing a few days later and their behavier's strange! It does I want to know at least someone doesn't think I'm mad! Yup in a word yes."  
Going by the description that Paul had given me I didn't have a clue who they were, but I expected The Doctor would know.  
"I see well what makes you think these monsters have anything to do with the strange behavier of people?"  
"In the dream I see them turn from their natural form to someone I know."  
"Right I see what you mean, I won't be a moment I'll just get The Doctor."  
So I went downstairs and found The Doctor and told him what I had found.  
"Doctor can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Yeah course, what have you found out?"  
"Well what I've got from Paul there's this tentical monster that is a shapeshifter. Do you recognise them?"  
"Zygons."  
"What are they?"  
"They look like human-like tentical people, if they've got a body of someone's they can turn into that person."  
"Right potentially dangerous then?"  
"Yes very dangerous!"  
"So we need to find them and stop them right?"  
"Yes as soon as possible!"  
He quickly went upstairs to Paul and questioned about them.  
"Hello I'm The Doctor, the monster you saw in your dreams is a Zygon, they intend to take over the planet and turn the whole population into clone people."  
"Is this the doctor my father called for?"  
"Yes Paul, trust me he knows what he's talking about!"  
"Ok Doctor if what you're saying is true then what are we going to do about it?"  
"Trust me Paul it is true well we're going to find their ship and stop them!"  
"Ooh how exciting!"  
"Nurse Jones stay with me, don't leave me!"  
I grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tight.  
"I will I promise and its Melinda."  
"Aaah ok nice name."  
"Thanks."  
"Where are you taking Paul doctor?"  
"Oh he needs fresh air so we're taking him for a walk is that alright Mr McCartney?"  
"Ohh ok. Yes that's fine whatever can help him Doctor!"  
So we came out of his house and Paul grabbed hold of my arm and linked arms, I didn't mind I was actually quite flattered, but The Doctor seemed to look jealous!  
"How come you don't seem shocked that I'm dreaming of monsters? I mean monsters aren't real right?"  
"Because I've seen monsters ok? and I know things you wouldn't believe!"  
"So you're as mad as me then?"  
"Yes I am and I know so much about you Paul because I'm not from this time, I'm from the future."  
"You are? so what's in store for the future with me?"  
I thought long and hard whether to tell him about The Beatles, him going out with Jane Asher and eventually getting engaged then marrying Linda but maybe the future wasn't meant to be told then the doctor came up to me and pulled me to one side and told me the bad things that could happen if I did tell him.  
"Don't tell him about the future Melinda!"  
"Why?"  
"Because if you tell him anything about the future he could change the choice he makes in the future and then we'll have time reapers in the sky trying to find the event that's not quite right!"  
"Ok, ok I won't tell him! So where are we heading?"  
"Good! I don't know actually we'll just explore the area!"  
"Ok well just as long as its nowhere muddy I don't want to ruin my shoes!"  
Paul then turned round and looked at my clothes, he looked shocked and then asked about where I was from.  
"My you're wearing strange clothes, where exactly are you from?"  
"Oh I knew I looked a nana in these clothes! Oh I'm from 2010."  
He looked at me as if I'd gone mad when I said 2010. "Melinda they look fine!"  
"When were you born then?"  
"1995, well 14th September 1995."  
"Oh ok. So how old are you now?"  
"14, I'm in Year 9."  
"Year 9's 4th year."  
"Yes that's right."  
"Doctor what does the ship actually look like?"  
"Umm.. you know what? I can't actually remember!"  
"Oh great! so we don't know what we're looking for?"  
"Oh I do in a way I tell ya what you and Paul go and explore around the town and I'll scan the area for alien technology ok?"  
"Well I'm glad you do! Ok then I feel like Dora the explorer! So where will we meet you?"  
"So am I! No Melinda, just no. By the fountain ok?"  
"Haha! oh alright then! Ok then be careful Doctor!"  
I hugged him and we went our seperate ways.  
"Is he always this weird?"  
"Yup but that's The Doctor for you! right where shall we start?"  
"Have you been with him long? How about over there?"  
He pointed at a disused factory that wasn't that far from here, but the downfall was it was very muddy and very slippy. I walked there with Paul, he didn't seem scared but even though there was nothing there I couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of fear. "Oh Paul why did you have to take me to a muddy place? Yuck!"  
Then I slipped and fell on my bum!  
"Woah! talk about slippy! come on then lets take a look inside!"  
I put my fears to the side and I went in, it was very dark and it was very hard to see what was inside then a cobweb hit me and covered my face, it tasted discusting.  
"Yuck! you can tell this hasn't been used in years!"  
"Here let me get it off your face."  
He touched my face, his hands were so soft and he got the cobweb out of my face and stroked my face and smiled. His teeth shone and his smile was so lovely and enchanting.  
"Thanks. We could use a torch in here!"  
Then I remembered that Paul smoked and we could use his match or lighter depending if they had lighters back then!  
"Well I've got a match here somewhere would that be of any use?"  
"Oh yes that would be great! now lets see what's in here!"  
I lighted the match and the factory looked quite deserted. Then I heard someone moving it was like a mouse moving on the wooden floorboards, now my fears began to come back!  
"Err.. what was that?"  
"I dunno its probably just a mouse or something."  
Then I heard it again but this time it didn't sound like a mouse, something bigger, way bigger.  
"Errr.. Paul that didn't sound like a mouse."  
"Melinda there's lots of creepy crawlies in this house! I'm here anyway if you're scared!"  
"I know that but lets take a look upstairs just to make sure!"  
"Oh Melinda you're such a scaredy cat! ok then we'll look!"  
We went up the creaky stairs and then I heard it again louder and closer.  
"Paul its getting louder and a mouse doesn't make that loud of a sound!"  
"Don't worry about it now lets have a look around here!"  
"Ok then Paul."  
Then the floorboards began to creak but the strange thing was that me and Paul weren't moving at all, someone else was in here with us.  
"Paul what was that?"  
"I dunno, I think you're right Melinda there's something in here with us!"  
"Maybe its that Zygon thing!"  
Then I heard something creep up behind me and covered my mouth and dragged me on the floor.  
"mmm!"  
"Melinda!"  
Then another one came in and grabbed Paul as well! It was like I was Daphne out of Scooby Doo being kidnapped by evil monsters, but in this case real monsters not humans in masks.  
Then I woke up in a strange place, one I hadn't seen before, I was strapped up "Oh great its like the slitheen experiment all over again, I take it you're Zygons?"  
They looked exactly like Paul had described they weren't a pretty sight I turned around to see where Paul was, like me he was strapped up and he was asleep.  
"Shush child. You know of us?"  
I presumed Paul was under sedation and we were going to be used for something maybe for a body or something?  
"Well I've heard of you, Is Paul under sedation?"  
"How can a human know of us? Yes he is, he is not needed for the time being."  
That slightly scared me what do they want me for? Maybe there was something about me that wasn't quite right and thought I would be perfect for them to use.  
"Oh The Doctor told me about you, of course you know of The Doctor."  
"Oh are you his new companion? He'll soon get bored of you!"  
"Yes in a matter of fact I am! No he won't, what do you know?"  
"Alot of things really my dear! Where are you from? Past, future or from this time?"  
"Alright then mr smartypants. Future!"  
"Feisty aren't you? Oh The Doctor loves his girls who are feisty! what about teddy boy?"  
"Yeah you got a problem with that? So? Leave him out of this yes he's from this time!"  
"No I haven't I mean I love the ones that are feisty! I thought so! when were you born?"  
"Now that's just darn creepy! what's it to you? What are you going to do with me?"  
I was scared at what they were going to do to me, maybe I fasinated them? "You know nothing about me! Well you fasinate me greatly and you would be of good use to me!"  
I was going to be used as a body for them! How can I stop them? "You're right I don't. Oh right I'll take that as a compliment! In what way good use?"  
"You're not as stupid as you look girl! Well you provide an excellent body for me!"  
My suspisions were right I was to be used as a body but I was powerless, if only The Doctor was here I'd be able to do something! I tried to break free but it was no use the straps were too tight, I was trapped.  
"So what's your plan to use me as a body?"  
"Oh well I transfer all your details, brain and intelligence to the duplicate of your body and I will be the perfect copy of you!"  
It didn't sound like a good plan I had to do something!  
"Oh yeah? And you think I would let you?"  
"You won't have any choice!"  
I could do nothing if only I could tell The Doctor that I was kidnapped and don't trust the duplicate me. Aah where was my phone? They'd probably taken it, I was utterly powerless and I had to give in. They got me out of the straps and grabbed hold of my arm and took me to the other room, I tried hard to move but it was no use, it was too tight and their touch was slimy which made me feel uncomfortable.  
"Now stay still and we will transfer all your details."  
"When you say transfer do you mean copy or literally mean transfer?"  
"Copy not transfer that would be silly!"  
"Yes I suppose it would."  
Yet again I was strapped to a chair and they sedated me like they did with Paul and I felt dead, it was if my soul was being sucked out of me but then I felt normal again the process had finished then I was dragged across the floor and forced to stand up and I was put in a strange position my hand was held up like a high 5 and I was in a trance then I heard the Zygon transform into me I heard my own voice it was the zygon of course.  
"This body actually quite suits me! right where is The Doctor?"  
He read my mind so he knew exactly where he was.  
"What are you going to do if he finds out its not the girl?"  
"Kill him using the standard procedure."  
"Ok be careful soloman he can spot a fake from a mile so just act like the girl ok?"  
"I know when The Doctor is dead we can start the process of turning our kind into clones."  
"How will we get our people to come to this planet? I mean there are only four of us!"  
"We contact them of course! now I think I'm going to keep this body I quite like it!"  
He twirled around and admired his new body.  
"I quite like my voice as well not too feminin! right then enough chat lets find The Doctor!"  
So he went to find The Doctor and tried to be me as hard as he could but The Doctor foiled the fake in about 10-15 minutes!  
He found The Doctor in the area where he was scanning for alien technology. He walked up to him, it looked like he was marching and coughed to get The Doctor's attention.  
"You alright there Doctor?"  
"Oh hello Melinda! where's Paul?"  
"Oh I've lost him I was exploring the factory and he went downstairs while I was upstairs then I went downstairs to see where he was and he was gone he may have been kidnapped by the zygons!"  
"I thought you said it was muddy round there? Aah well we'd better find him fast otherwise his father will kill us!"  
"Oh I cleaned the mud off with tissue. Did you find anything round here then?"  
"Oh ok. Yes I did quite interesting what I found out really!"  
"So is there any alien technology?"  
"No actually but I can sense it somewhere."  
"Let me see!"  
He snatched it off him the readings and did an evil smile.  
"Well that's a shame you haven't found anything out so should we look for the ship?"  
The Doctor looked confused and shocked when I snatched the readings off him maybe he started to sense there was something wrong with me?  
"Yeah it is a bit! yeah may as well we've got to look for Paul as well! Wonder how he got lost?"  
He went off in front which The Doctor also found confusing as he always goes off in front!  
"Oi where you going?"  
"Going to find the ship of course!"  
He laughed it sounded evil.  
"Oh right. Since its so muddy how come you haven't got mud on your bum?"  
Now he was trying to find out if it was really me or not as he knew that the Zygons tended to take his companions as it happened with Harry.  
"Oh I didn't fall over surprisenly enough!"  
"Oh that's strange cuz I know how accident prone you are! Normal people usually slip and fall.. did you slip?"  
"Oh yeah I know I could walk into a wall me! Oh right well you know how normal I am! I slipped yeah.  
"Yeah I know! Aaah ok its strange you don't know where Paul is.."  
"Well he could of wandered off somewhere!"  
"Yeah but why would he leave you?"  
"Oh I don't know! Enough of the questions now lets find this ship!"  
"Never seen you lose your temper before! You're not yourself are you? Its as if its not you at all!"  
"I can have a short fuse Doctor! No I'm fine."  
Then The Doctor sussed it out!  
"Yes Melinda does have a short fuse but its not that bad! So where is Melinda?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Doctor I am Melinda silly!"  
"Oh I think you do! I will ask again where is she?"  
Now he revealed himself and he gave an evil smile.  
"Well well Doctor aren't you smart? Now be a good boy and tell me what your plan is and I'll kill you quickly!"  
Yet again he did that evil smile but The Doctor didn't seem scared.  
"Yes I am come on Melinda would know where Paul had gone! Now why would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't then you will die and the humans will be extinct in 1960 and I know then Melinda your girlfriend wouldn't be born then would she?"  
"Well what are you armed with then?"  
Then he got out a gun, it wasn't any old gun it was an alien gun and he pointed it at The Doctor.  
"A gun its not any old gun Doctor with one shot you are killed instantly , nice and easy death."  
He cocked his head to the side and noticed the Doctor's body language.  
"How fasinating not scared at all!"  
"What me being scared of a tentical creature? You've got to be joking!"  
"I'm no longer that now I'm your very pretty assistant! I'll do you a deal if you'll tell us your plan then we'll tell you ours?"  
"You wish sunny jim! no I'll do YOU a deal you let Melinda go and I won't tell anyone about your plan, not even UNIT!"  
"Why would I let her go? She has so much intelligence it may come in use to me!"  
"You can't have her body forever eventually she'll die and then you'll go back to mr tentical guy so that's a bit of a failed plan isn't it?"  
"There is a thing called slowing her body clock I could look like this for years!"  
"Yes but it won't last forever longer yes but not forever!"  
"What use is your science now? You can do a little job for us."  
The Doctor moved behind the zygon, but he sensed him behind him and turned around and pointed the gun right at his face.  
"Where do you think you're going? Stay where you are!"  
"Oh I don't think so!"  
He grabbed him and pushed him over. Then something extraordinary happened, the zygon turned back into its original body and was lying on the floor, injured. Then I woke up from my slumber whatever you call it and well I was concious but not fully awake I fell over and bumped my head and knocked myself out. Paul then woke up and wondered where the noise had come from.  
"What was that?"  
He went out of the room and looked to see where the noise had come from, then he saw the room I was in and saw me lying there.  
"Melinda! what have they done to you?"  
He checked to see if I was still breathing, He then carried me and put me on the table that was near where I was lying. He tried to resusitate me and decided to give me the kiss of life, then I woke up.  
"Ohh my head! did you just kiss me?"  
"Are you alright? Yeah I did."  
He was a good kisser and my head hurt badly, what had happened?  
"Yeah I'm alright. What happened?"  
"You fell over and knocked yourself out, here let me see your head."  
He examined my head, I had a large bump on the left side of my forehead and it hurt badly my vision wasn't great it was if the room was spinning round.  
"Oh maybe the Zygon got killed or something? Thank you."  
"Yeah I think so, come on we've got to get out of here!"  
"Well I'm a bit disorienated at the moment Paul, you'll have to carry me!"  
"Yes of course you are sorry Melinda! I'll get The Doctor to have a look at your head."  
"Plonker, we've got to find the doctor!"  
Paul picked me up and carried me and we tried to find our way round, I was still a bit dizzy but it was going gradually, The Doctor was trying to find the ship where we were and we were completely lost, my phone was still in my pocket luckily and I tried ringing him but he didn't answer which meant he wasn't in the TARDIS maybe he was looking for us?  
"Any luck with ringing The Doctor?"  
"No he must be looking for us so we stay by the door so he can see us!"  
"Ok then! I hope he can find the ship!"  
"Where's the control room?"  
"Like I'm meant to know!"  
We looked around helplessly trying to find the controls then my dizziness went and that meant I could I think properly. We were ducked down and looking up every few minutes to see if there were any Zygons coming and moved very slowly and very quietly.  
"Paul keep the noise down you ever heard of being quiet?"  
"Sorry Melinda!"  
We watched what the Zygons were doing and checking to see if The Doctor was coming!  
"Right that's clear that up! Right lets look for Melinda and Paul!"  
He uses his sonic to scan for the ship, it isn't far from where the factory is, now he must find the entrance!  
"Well I've found the ship now where's the door?"  
He looked around the area touching the air to see if it would open then he went backwards and touched the air again, this time it opened.  
"Finally! Now I've got to find Melinda they must still be in the experiment room!"  
We were still hiding behind the controls in the control room and then I heard footsteps I turned round it was The Doctor he made me jump!  
"Aah! you scared the living daylight out of me how did you get out?"  
"Ssh! be quiet! Long story Doctor, long story I'll tell you later!"  
"Sorry! Ok then what happened to you Melinda?"  
"Well I was put under a spell then I was in this weird position. What was the zygon me like?"  
"Oh that's what they did with Harry! Well lets just say she was very demanding and rude!"  
"And Harry is?"  
"Oh one of The Doctor's companions sorry we keep on forgetting you don't know who we're talking about! Woah that doesn't sound like me at all!"  
"What happened to you Melinda?"  
"When that Zygon thing got killed, I pressume by you I collapsed and banged my head it still hurts a bit."  
He then looked at my head it was slightly bruised and hurt a lot.  
"Yeah only by accident! Ohh do you want me to put some stuff on it or do you think you can manage?"  
"Ok ok so what's the plan? No I'm alright thank you."  
"Well I dunno yet we'll have to negociate with them first! Oh ok do you feel dizzy or not?"  
"Ha! like they're gonna surrender to you! No not now I did do though."  
I felt much better and the pain was completly gone even the dizziness had gone too! We moved around very slowly and tried to catch the zygon's attention. Then I knocked something over and the Zygon that was in the control room turned around and saw us, I looked sheepish but it was a good way to get their attention!  
"Who's there?"  
"The big bad wolf."  
I stood up and made a sarcastic boo trying to make him scared. "How are you here girl?"  
"Well its quite simple your friend mr Zygon has been killed and I'm no longer a body for you lot!"  
"How can he be dead?"  
"Sorry that was down to me now you listen to me if you want to take over a world why can't you go to another planet? I could take you there!"  
"I thought you didn't like violence Doctor? Because this planet is perfect for us!"  
"Yes well it was a mistake to kill him! There are other planets that are better than this!  
I stood next to Paul, quite impressed with what The Doctor was saying but would it be enough to convince them to surrender? I think not! Then Paul held my hand and whispered in my ear,  
"I love you." It was very unexpected and I was quite surprised to realise he was in love with me. I loved him too, in a way but I couldn't help but feel more feelings for The Doctor than I did for Paul! I squeezed his hand and smiled.  
"Oh are there Doctor? So your precious Earth is better than your home planet which burnt to smitharenes?"  
"Look mate he's trying to give you another planet so shut up with your crappy oh this planet's better than other planets because you don't know that so shut up and just listen to him!"  
"Well well Doctor you do pick your companions well! And why should I listen to you child?"  
"Yeah he picks them well! First things first, mate! I'm not a child I have a name I'm a human being and second you should listen to me because if you don't I could blow up this whole ship and I couldn't give a damn if I was in it or not!"  
"Hahahahahaha! YOU? you're going to blow up this entire ship? I'd like to see you try!"  
"Ok then you really want me to try? Cuz I will!"  
"She's right she will blow the whole ship up so what do you say?"  
"I say this!"  
He grabbed me from behind and tied my hands up with rope to a pole now I couldn't blow up the ship it was down to The Doctor now, I tried so hard to get out but it was useless.  
"Melinda!"  
"There's no use calling to her Doctor she can't do anything now!"  
"I don't just need her I've got Paul as well!"  
I kept on trying to break free but I tried to tell The Doctor to use the sonic screwdriver but he was too busy trying to convince the zygons to stop the plan and I knew they wouldn't so I just gave up and let The Doctor do the work!  
"So are you going to listen to me or not?"  
"Hmm... let me think, No."  
"Think about what you're doing! You're going to regret it!"  
"Why would we? This planet is perfect for us and besides we don't have to convert the atmosphere to make it habitabul!"  
"Oh trust me you will and I'm going to stop you!"  
While The Doctor was talking Paul was disconnecting all the controls and cancelling the signal to the other zygons so they couldn't help invade the planet, it was basically just distracting them and also getting ready to blow up the ship, The Doctor threw the sonic screwdriver to him and got me out of the ropes that were very tight indeed. "While I'll been talking utter nonsence my good friend here Paul is cancelling your signal and getting ready to blow up your ship so I suggest you surrender now unless you want to die?"  
"Oh well done Doctor! How very clever, could outwit us any day couldn't you?, but we will surrender but we will come back one day."  
"I know I'm quite proud of it! Oh yes! Ok not in a while though!"  
Once the bomb was ready and the signal was cancelled we rushed out and moved far away from the ship so we don't get caught in the bang and it was a very loud bang nearly deafened me! I bent down and lay down on the floor with The Doctor and Paul beside me.  
"Well that's what you call a big bang! Do you think they will come back Doctor?"  
"Big Bang 2, well 3 in my case! Maybe but we'll be ready for them!"  
"Haha yes! Yup with our laser guns and our brains!"  
"Oh yes! I suppose we'll have to take you home now eh Paul?"  
"Oh. I want to know what this time travelling business is about!"  
"Oh I thought you'd never ask Paul! What do you say Doctor?"  
"Oh great!"  
"Oh go on then I could do with a laugh! Also you could teach me the guitar!"  
I was happy that Paul was with us! I hoped he'd be with us for a long time! We walked back to the TARDIS I completely forgot where he'd parked it and he stepped into the TARDIS after The Doctor unlocked it and his reaction was quite like mine! Then I stepped in and we set off I wonder where we'd be going this time? I let Paul choose with a little guidence from The Doctor he was teaching me how to fly the TARDIS it was tricky at first but I'm starting to fly it quite well! I didn't really class Paul as my boyfriend but I think he classed this as a relationship, proper serious and that. I just hope he will get over me and go out with Jane Asher marry Linda and hopefully not marry Heather Mills but I can't change that! Time travel's a dodel really you've just gotta be careful when you meet famous people who are in fact your idols!


End file.
